


Silent Whispers

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Logan Series - V. C. Andrews
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical V.C. Andrews Nonsense, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-13
Updated: 2003-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Belinda Logan makes a shocking discovery.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sequel I started to the Melody series but I never did anything with it.

I can say without a sliver of doubt that when I was a girl, life was perfect. It was truly perfect.  There was not a cloud marring our summer days, nor a drop of rain falling on our parade. Our life really _was_ without flaw. 

Or so I'd like to believe.

But of course, all things good must come to an end.

As it did for me, that fateful autumn afternoon.


	2. Living Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belinda Logan makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story a while ago, before the death of my disk. I'm rewriting it now :-p

I marched up the stone steps that led to our front door, proudly, holding my mid-year school grades in my hand. I had three As and four Bs, and I knew Mommy and Daddy would be very proud of me. I couldn't wait to show them my report card.

I pushed open the door and dropped my backpack next to our umbrella stand. The entire house sounded empty, almost eerily so.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I called out, kicking off my shoes and heading to the kitchen, "is anyone home?"

There was no response, which was strange, because Mommy should have been home with baby Nathan. Scratching my head, I tucked my report card into the pocket of my jeans and wandered into the kitchen.

A Post-It note was stuck to the refrigerator and I pulled it off, unfolding it. " 'Lindy, I took Nathan to the park to feed the ducks. I'll be home later on. - Mommy.' "

Frowning and furrowing my brow in consternation, I put Mommy's note down on the kitchen counter and grabbed myself a Diet Pepsi from the fridge.

'Something isn't sitting well with me,' I thought to myself, as I opened my soda. 'Something is wrong...' I set aside the can and went upstairs.

Nathan was laying in his crib, his diaper soiled.

"Oh, Nathan!" I pulled my baby brother out of his crib and held him against my chest, smoothing his honey colored hair over his forehead. "Are you ok?"

Nathan gurgled as he shoved his thumb into his mouth.

I cleaned Nathan up and changed his diaper before heading down the hallway for Mommy and Daddy's room.

The door was slightly ajar, so I pushed it open and stepped in.

Mommy's and Daddy's bed was a jumble of sheets, bunched up and tangled around the bedposts.

As I edged into their room, I thought I saw an arm poking out from under the bedsheets.

' _Oh no_ ,' I gasped in horror, ' _oh God, please don't let that be Mommy..._ '

I set Nathan down and made my way to the bed, slowly, and grabbed onto a corner of the comforter.

I pulled on it.

Mommy was laying on her back, staring into space, her eyes blank and lifeless. Her long blonde hair was splayed out behind her like a fan, and her mouth was open in a silent scream.

Her face was drained of color, and her lips were a light shade of blue. A navy ring circled her throat.

"Mommy!" I rushed to her side and grabbed her wrist, feeling for a pulse. "Mommy!"

There was none. Mommy's heart had stopped.

My mother was dead.

~*~

I sat on the porch, a blanket from the living room wrapped about my shoulders. I held little Nathan in my lap as paramedics rolled Mommy out of the house on a gurney.

A plastic face-mask pumped precious air into her lungs, air which had been deprived of her for more than five minutes, the EMTs said.

Mommy lifted a weak arm, beckoning to me with her index finger. She lifted the mask off her face and whispered, "Belinda..."

"Mrs. Logan, please," the paramedic began, but Mommy grabbed his wrist.

"I want to see her before you take me away."

"Mommy?" I asked, handing Nathan to Aunt Alice and walking to her side. "What is it?"

"Take care of Nathan for me while I'm gone," she said, hoarsely. "He and Daddy are going to need you, Lindy."

"You won't be gone for long, will you Mommy?" I asked, clinging to her hand.

Mommy smiled, weakly, pushing her hair out of her face. "No, of course not, Lindy," she sighed, giving my hand a squeeze. "I'll be as fit as a fiddle, and then I can come home. You'll barely notice I'm gone."

I leaned over and gave Mommy a kiss on the cheek before letting the EMTs put her into the ambulance. Daddy got in with her, and they shut the doors.

Aunt Alice walked up to my side, holding little Nathan in her arms. "It'll be ok, Lindy. Your mommy will come out of this ordeal with flying colors."

"I hope so, Aunt Alice. I really hope so." I leaned into her and closed my eyes, wishing this horrible ordeal was just a nightmare, and that I would wake up.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

Now, the pressing question in my mind was: Who would do this to my mommy?


End file.
